Harry Potter and the MASH 4077
by Ceara Ivory
Summary: Harry Potter is once again attacked by Voldemort, who once again uses the killing curse, which once again backfires. Only this time, Harry is catapulted back in time to war torn Korea and is taken, wounded, to the the Mobile Army Surgical Hospital 4077.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the MASH 4077

Written by Chibikan

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or MASH or anything pertaining to either.

AN: Yes another crossover from moi, I was watching MASH today and I couldn't help but think of what might happen if Harry ended up in the MASH universe

SUMMARY: Harry battles Voldemort yet again, and something goes wrong when Voldemort fires another killing curse at him. Instead of killing him, the Boy-Who-Lived is catapulted back in time, to the Korean War, just miles from Seoul and is rushed to US Mobile Army Surgical Hospital 4077 by an ambulance that finds him unconscious by the road. How will Harry get out of this? Or is this possibly a good thing.

Prologue:

Spells and curses ricocheted all around as the worst battle in the entire war went on. People were being tortured, wounded, and killed left and right. And in the middle of it all, two men, one just a seventh year in Hogwarts, and the other an ugly snake-faced wizard, were battling one another for their lives. Only there was much more at stake than just their own lives. The fate of the wizarding world rested on the outcome of this battle.

"This is the end of the line, Harry Potter!" Voldemort shrilled from his end of the court.

"Over my dead body, you old snake in the grass!" Harry retorted, albeit not his best come back.

The Dark Lord raised his wand and cast a cutting curse, sending Harry to the ground as it sliced his stomach open. Voldemort stepped closer to the boy and sneered. "Couldn't say it better myself. Avada Kedavra!"

But the green spell simply deflected off what seemed to be an invisible shield, knocking Voldemort off his own feet. The last time this had happened, Voldemort had been beaten from his own body and turned into nothing but a wandering ghost of his former self. But this time, something else happened. In reaction to the killing curse, Harry's own wand glowed and enveloped Harry in a red/gold light. Voldemort watched with a curious expression, what was happening to his target? Before he could try and get an answer, the light vanished, taking Potter with it.

Meanwhile, in another war torn area of trees and mountains, a green truck with a red cross on the side and top was racing down the road. The driver barely missed seeing something at the side of the road. He stopped to investigate. It was a young man bleeding from his abdomen.

"Oh my God," the man exclaimed. Quickly he summoned one of the assistants with him to bring a litter and together they got the man onto the ambulance and were back on their way. Finally they passed by a sign that read "MASH 4077".

AN: I know that was pathetic. But I promise the rest will be much better. Hope you enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing it.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Ooops forgot to put this on the first chapter. I do not own Harry Potter or the characters. Nor do I own MASH, that hit series that is still in reruns todays.

This fiction is dedicated to the brave soldiers who gave their lives both the Korean War and the Vietnam War and to the heroes who risk their lives today in Iraq.

Chapter 1

"All surgical units please report to triage, on the double!" came the order of the PA system.

On cue several men and women wearing olive drab clothing came rushing out of their makeshift homes, where they had been living for two years now (if I get my timing right). They ran towards the ambulances where corpsmen were already getting the wounded on their litters off the bus.

One doctor, an elderly colonel by the name of Sherman Potter knelt by a young man who first caught his eye. "Corpsman!" He shouted, bringing over another man. "Multiple lacerations, belly wound, I'll take him first."

Luckily this man was the worst of the cases, for which Potter thanked his lucky stars.

Things in the OR ran as smoothly as a gravel road. Four surgeons, a multitude of nurses, and just as many corpsmen to make sure each and every wounded man survived this session, just to be sent back to the front for more.

"Like I said before, we're in weapons repair," insisted a tall, black-haired surgeon. "Look at this, this kid can't be more than eighteen."

"Hey, I didn't ask for a retractor!" griped another man.

The nurse protested. "But you did sir!"

"Screw up again Frank?" the dark-haired man ask his colleague.

"Oh nerts to you!" Frank retorted lamely. "Well, I'm finished here, close for me." Frank ordered his nurse. He walked past the tables and stopped at Potter's. "What's that kid doing here?"

"Bleeding, Burns," Colonel Potter replied.

Hawkeye looked up briefly from his patient. "Yeah, Frank, you remember bleeding?"

"Yeah, it came after billing?" quipped BJ Hunnicut, another doctor with short sandy hair and a cheesy mustache.

Frank persisted. "I mean, he's not one of ours!"

"What difference does that make? This kid is bleeding severely from multiple wounds here. Without surgery, he'll die, any more dumb questions?" Potter asked, tension thick as butter pouring from each syllable.

His nurse, the head nurse, Major Houlihan looked closer at the boy. "He can't possibly be eighteen."

Potter shook his head. "I don't think so either, and he doesn't have any dog tags."

"Maybe AWOL," BJ suggested.

"But if he's not eighteen, what was he doing in Korea in the first place?" Hawkeye demanded in his war-hating, life-preserving manner. "They lower the age limit on us?"

"I don't know, but I do know, when this kid is in post-op and conscious, I'm gonna find out.," Potter stated matter-of-factly.

AN: Okay, I know, short chapter, but now we've met most of the MASH characters. Maybe I'll have Radar on R&R for a week during the first few chapters.

OH. Here's a bit of trivia for you. Keep track of the questions, one for each chapter, and when I finally finish this story, send me your answers. We'll see who knows the most about the MASH 4077. WAIT til the last chapter to send all your answers

Question 1: What was the name of the Korean Houseboy in the first season?


End file.
